Scars
by LiaGonzalez
Summary: Carol Novak is the 13 year old daughter of ADA Casey Novak and no one knows it. When one night,Carol is attacked and her babysitter is left dead, how will everyone handle the ADA's secret and will they be able to keep the Novaks safe?
1. chapter 1

It was a long night at SVU. Olivia was staying longer than usual to finish up a case,when really she just wanted to be home with her son and daughters along with her husband. But on this particular night.. something felt..weird. That's because it was about to turn out that way. Her phone rang. Confused,she picked it up. Who would be calling her at this hour?

Then she checked the caller ID. Casey.

"Case,what is it?"She asked,rubbing her eyes,exhausted.

"I don't know! I..I came home f..from work and she..she was passed out. S..she had cuts on her lip and cheek and the babysitter was..she was dead,Olivia. The other two were fine. He didn't touch them but...oh lord."Casey exclaimed. Olivia stopped her from talking before she could get even more confused.

"Wait,babysitter? Who are you talking about Casey? What other two? Which hospital are you at,I'll meet you there."

"Bellvue."Casey said. Olivia grabbed her jacket m,keys,and badge and drove to Bellvue.

~·*·~

Olivia ran into the emergency room to find Casey standing near a trauma room in tears. Something that stood out to her first was the young boy that stood next to Casey. He had short,combed fiery red hair and a jacket on that was way too oversized for him. It was Casey's coat,the boy must've gotten cold. Then her eyes scrolled up a bit and she saw a bump. Casey was pregnant!

She finally approached Casey nonetheless.

"Case."Olivia whispered. Casey jumped slightly but was careful not to startle the boy next to her.

"Olivia! Thank you,I..I just didn't know who to call. You were the first person I thought of. John!"She whispered. The young boy in the oversized jacket then turned around and stared at Olivia. She then noticed the boy shared Casey's green eyes and porceline skin.

"This is my friend,Olivia. She's here to help Carrie."Casey whispered gently,rubbing the boy's shoulders. They must be..no. It can't be.

The boy continued to stare,remaining mute after Casey's words. Casey,noticing this, kissed the boy's head and whispered again.

"How do we introduce ourselves?"Casey said. The boy blinked into reality,beginning to speak.

"My name's John Novak and this is my mommy. My bigger sister in the bed over there is Carrie. Are you going to help Carrie? Promise you'll help Carrie."John said.

Casey's mouth opened and closed as she was about to talk but chose not to. Olivia stared at John,just as he had stared at her,and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah,I promise."

~·*·~

"So when did you come back?"Olivia asked. Casey smiled and chuckled.

"After that case in 2012. Johnny was almost 18 months and Carrie was eight. Her full name is Carol Elizabeth,Carrie's just a nickname. Same with Johnny, Johnathan Clarence." Casey said taking a small sip of her water. John sat next to her,reading a book.

"Who..who's the father?"Olivia asked. John stopped and looked up at his mother who offered a warm smile and hugged him.

"Carol...Carrie is Charlie's daughter. John is a donor and so is this one," She motioned to her stomach. "I had Carol right before I first met you and Elliot but the birth was far from ideal for me."

 _Casey cried in pain as she tried not to push. It was early,she was only eight months. Charlie had been going off and on his meds and all the stress had caused her to go into labor. He was so out of it that he refused to let her go to the hospital and she was close to not going at all but then he fell asleep and she called 911._

 _In the midst of trying not to think,her doctor came in and checked her._

 _"Casey,I'm going to ask you to push_ _,only push when I say...push!"The doctor said. Casey took a deep breath and beared down. She clenched her teeth and prayed for it to be over._

 _The doctor announced she could stop and Casey groaned. She just wanted her baby boy to be here already. Her little Matthias Andrew, named after his grandfathers._

 _She began pushing again and after two more rounds,she heard the most joyous thing in the world. A cry. She had a son. Or...did she?_

 _The doctor lifted up the baby for Casey to see but something was wrong. No..it was..._

 _"A girl!! You have a beautiful baby girl!!"Her doctor exclaimed to make himself be heard over the baby's shouts. Casey stared in awe and cried tears of joy. A girl. A beautiful girl. They cleaned her up and handed her to Casey who admired her daughter._

 _"Carol. Carol Elizabeth."Casey whispered her newborn's name. Then everything went wrong. Just a few seconds ago,Carol was crying but it suddenly stopped.Her baby got heavy. Correction,she went limp._ _She wasn't breathing. The doctor took Carol from Casey and pushed the code button. An alert then shot throughout the hospital._

 _"Code blue in labor room 5. Code blue in labor room 5."The system repeated the message every five seconds until nurses and more doctors came in._

 _"What happened to my daughter?!What happened to Carol?!"Casey screamed._ _Then all of a sudden,there was that sound again. Carol was well again. Casey began to sob and shake her head. Lord, why did everything have to go wrong on this_ _day? Why?_


	2. Carol

_His breath creeps on my neck,his hands caressing my shoulders. I hope he goes away especially after what he did to Mollie. Her lifeless body is still in front of the nursery. Mollie told John to hide in there._ _He continues to caress me until his hand moves foward._

 _He's motioning for my breast. Oh,hell no. He's not raping me. Not now,not ever._

 _My leg kicks up,luckily kicking him in his privates. He scrawls down to the floor and pulls my leg,pulling me down to the floor._

 _In the process_ , _my chin collides with the coffee table. I hear a crack._ _Next thing I know,he's standing over me. Dominating me. His legs cocks back and he releases, unleashing a massive pain in my side that's worst than the pain in my jaw. He does this seven more times and while he does this, I hear three more cracks._

 _He finally finishes,but then again he doesn't._

 _He pulls me up against the wall and brings his hand up. I see his face!! He made a mistake!! I can see his face!! He has light brown,messy hair._ _Ocean b_ _lue eyes. Stubble. He looks like somebody I've seen...before._ _He seems to take in my features before flashing a sly grin._

 _"Shh,Casey.. It'll all be over soon.Charlie's here."He whispers,moving his finger along my face. Then he releases his fist._

I wake up and the first thing I feel, pain radiating from my sides and from my mouth. I look around and all I see are machines. One keeps my pulse,temp,and blood pressure. Another is dispensing medication to an IV connected to my vein.

I try to talk but feel a force keeping me from doing so. I lift my hand to my mouth and I touch metal. It cages my teeth,keeping me from moving any part of my mouth.

Then it dawns on me. The attack. I want my mom. I need my mother. I need to tell her about the attack. I search for the call button and start hyperventilating when I can't find it. Oh,God. Please! I finally find it a press it as much as I can. Until a nurse comes in along with my mother.

Gosh. Mom looks like a mess. I can tell she's been crying a lot. Seeing me, she immediately hugs me and I return it. I start sobbing and shaking.

"Carol, I need you to calm down. Please. Breathe through your nose and out through your mouth. It'll help."The nurse, April, reassures me. I try it and motion for something to write on. April nods and grabs the small board and marker for me to write on.

I write my question and show it to my mom.

' ** _Where am I_** ** _and what happened?_** ' It reads. My mom sighs and opens her mouth. But then indesicively, closes it again before speaking.

"You're at Bellevue.. Wh..when I was getting your meds fr..from the pharmacy, somebody came. Who it was, we don't know but.. he attacked you and Mollie. Johnny said when Mollie told him to hide,the man grabbed the vase near the door and hit Mollie. Well..one of the shards.. it went into her neck and she died shortly after. He then..attacked you. You have five broken ribs and a broken jaw. They put the metal in so that way,you don't move your mouth too much." Mom said.

I don't know why but.. I see things that I never could recall before in my mom. She shares my green eyes and fiery red hair. She also has a small birthmark behind her ear that I see when she places her hair behind it. John has the same mark.

I remember when Mom told me she was having John. She had gone to the doctor just two weeks before and she had taken a test. The day after she took the test, I came home from school to find a pink box with a blue ribbon tying it together on the kitchen table.

I asked Mom if it was mine and she.. she gave me the biggest smile and nodded. I dropped my backpack and lunchkit and ran to the table,carefully unwrapping the ribbon. I lifted the lid and found a shirt and hairbow. The bow was blue and pink in a chevron pattern and the shirt read ' ** _The Best Big Sister in NYC_** '.

I remember it took me a while to figure it out but then Mom came from behind me and asked me one simple questions.

 _"What does the shirt mean,Care-Bear?"_

I replied that I was a big sister. Only two seconds later,it dawned on me. I was a big sister. Mom was having a baby. She didn't need to tell me how she was going to have it. I already knew that,I didn't get into Nightingale for nothing.

When John was born, Mom said I hated him. Wouldn't hold him,complained when people asked if I was proud to be a big sister. Mom said that one time,I got ahold of his birth certificate,put it in his carseat,and asked her to return him to the hospital. Then when he was 18 months, we had a scare and I couldn't have loved him more.

I blink back into reality and Mom is asking me a question.

"Did you hear me? Carol, did you hear me?"Mom repeats. I raise my head up and softly shake my head,just barely enough for her to know I didn't.

"Did you see the person who did this?"She asks again. I nod my head in response. I write down what I saw and what he told me and Mom turns white in the face when I show her the board.

 **-light brown hair**

 **-dark blue eyes**

 **-stubble on chin**

 **he called me by your name,mom**

She shakes her head and then her hands start shaking. Her hands then crawl up to her bump like she's trying to protect the baby. She gets up from the bed,still shaking her head,and leaves the room uttering out one sentence.

"It can't be him."


End file.
